All is fair
by make up your mind
Summary: War has broken out in the Magic Dimension. Will everyone be able to stay together through the war or will they years later look back with regrets? One thing is for sure; with sparks are being lit, forbidden love, adultery and Friendships are being tested and destroyed. You have one big mess but Oh well; after all, they do say all is fair in love and war.


There is always a story waiting to be told, and this one has been more than once.

It has been told on warm summer days when children are playing outside filling the air with joy and laughter. On cold winter once when couples cuddle up and steal kisses close to the fireplace, to keep warm from the merciless snow. Yes, it has, in fact, been told to everyone and no one, in many different versions but common for all is the ending. The ending that lead us to where we are today.

The final battle that would became known as; the end of decades-long war.

The proud honey blonde queen sat stiffly and unmovable in her sedan chair held up by her devoted and loyal knights, for her enemies to see her in all of her glory. Just this once since it was probably going to be the last time many of the soldiers saw her.

Her hair was neatly yet tightly braided into a ponytail with white gems elaborately sewn into it; it was done with utmost care to symbolic her greatness, and it was not the only symbol. She was dressed in an armor there only could do a queen like her justice. The gold-plated armor was shaped perfectly after her body's curves and decorated with some of the most gorgeous signs the Magic Dimension had ever laid eyes upon.

It had been forged in the fire from the great dragon flame, making the steel as light as a feather while still maintaining it purposes. However, it was more for show than for practical reasons since she would be transforming the second the battle began.

She gracefully touched the engraving right above her heart where the name of her first-born son were. The one she had to leave behind with tears in her eyes and a heavy heart. Inside herself the queen prayed a silent prayer, that he wouldn't be one of the children that would lose one of his parents on this day, though she knew that it was a very big possibility. Her army might be big but not as mighty as her opponent to her left and not as skilled as the backstabber to her right.

With her head held high, and her spear planted solid on the ground next to her. She looked to her left to spot the officers and the king of the mighty army before her. Her eyes could not make out who he was among the 13 horseback riders that were riding in front of the army to keep the troops' morals up. She only knew he was there because one of her most trusted informants had informed her of it.

If the queen could have made him out, she would have found him on the red-brown stallion, adjusting his helmet, before riding back to the back-troops to where he belonged. There from he could see how the battle was going and give orders as it progressed. It was the most strategic and suitable place for a king with an army of his size. The decision to meet and end this, the old way with blades and magic, suited him terrifically; he had been trained in this kind of war since he was in diapers.

Though that was a long time ago and he wasn't in the prime of his youth anymore, he was confident he could crush a little spoiled queen and her small army. Did she really think she could defeat him just because she threw on a pretty armor and had her soldiers' undying loyalty?

His own armor was a thorn in the eye to look at, but it served its purposes excellently, likewise with his sword. But his soldiers were a completely different case. Every one of them were either bought with the promise of a title or gold. Those few who wasn't were mostly loyal to one of the kingdoms he had conquered and stood to lose their life if things didn't go his way.

No, the little queen and her allies didn't intimidate or worry him one bit, it was the other army that did. The traitors as he called them wasn't unfamiliar with blood. Out of the five main leaders, he knew for sure that three of them had training in the art of war. Hell two of them he had even paid for himself. How was he supposed to know they would turn their backs on him when they got the chance? Oh Well, it could all be the same he was going to crush each one of them, one way or another.

The ruthless king looked to his right searching for the faces of those he once called devoted subjects, friends, and some even family. Now all he saw was the betrayal and shame they had brought him and their kingdom, never would they be able to redeem themselves. Because he would never forget what they had done to him, every single one of them was going to die painfully.

The people were the name they had given themselves, but they were called many other things all from betrayer and traitors to savior and saint, regardless if they were deserved or not. They stood side-by-side brothers and sisters together, all with a lot to lose. They didn't need armor with the amulet around their biceps on their upper arms, and they all knew that their skills and blades were more effective than their enemies'. As much as it was comforting knowing that, they also knew that they weren't nearly enough warriors to ensure victory against the two armies before them.

It had been a long journey for all of them and it was far from over for the five main leaders. As they in the silence before the storm asked themselves questions that no one for sure could answer.

_Will I be welcomed home after this? _

_Will I ever see my wife again?_

_Is this the last sunrise I am ever going to see?_

_Is today the day I get my revenge? _

_Is it all going to be worth it? _

One thing was for sure blood was going to be shed that was inevitable, each and everyone knew that. The only remaining question were; who's was going to be shed the most of?

* * *

**There you have it the first chapter what do you think of it? **


End file.
